


Thruce Ficlets

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: A collection of Thruce/ThorBruce short stories and prompts i get on tumblr!





	1. Agapornis

Bruce whistled cheerfully as he roamed around his lab taking notes on his newest experiment when he heard a loud knock on the door.

He opened the glass screen-door smiling at the God on the other side ‘’Thor! It’s uh- nice to see you’’

Thor nodded, enthusiastically ‘’It’s very nice to see you too Banner!’’ He said, petting a very small bright green bird that was clenched to his fingers.

The bird was adorable no doubt but there was still the question of why Thor was here with an Agapornis that was preening it’s feathers.

He ran his finger through the bird’s head, smiling as the small bird chirped happily ‘’Care to introduce me to your little friend?’’

Thor smiled at the bird, setting him on Bruce’s metal work table ‘’I was wondering if you could check for Loki in this one’’

Bruce’s face fell. He looked down at the bird, that was now attempting to eat one of his tube racks. He looked back up at Thor who was looking at him with so much hope in his bright blue eyes, it would be like taking candy from a baby to say no.

He picked the bird up gently, smiling softly at Thor ‘’Of course’’


	2. Of Liars and Scientists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if Thor blamed Bruce just as much as he blamed Tony.

‘‘You knew about this?’‘

‘‘Thor I-’‘

‘‘You knew about this Banner?!’‘

‘‘Y-yeah- I helped Tony create it’‘

Everyone fell quiet, the rest of the Avengers staring at the two of them, even Stark who was still rubbing his neck from when Thor picked him up still knew better than to open his big mouth.

They all looked out the big window in the tower. A large thunderstorm was heading towards them, large rain clouds pouring over New York. They looked back at Thor, who looked broken.

‘‘Thor-’‘ Steve began

Thor ignored him, he was staring at Bruce and Bruce expected to see the same anger he had given Tony, the unforgiving stare of his eyes would’ve been way less hurtful than what he was actually seeing.

Thor was on the verge of tears.

‘‘Leave’‘ He said coldly to the rest of the Avengers, they all shuffled as fast as they could out, Tony mouthing ‘‘I’m sorry’‘ to Bruce before Steve basically shoved him out.

‘‘Thor I can explain-’‘

‘‘Explain what-? That I trust you and Stark with an item of unbelievable power? and you play around with it as of it were your basic midgardian technology?’‘ He said, his voice eerily calm and mixed with the clear trembling from his watering eyes. It was terrifying.

‘‘I would never want to hurt you, Thor’‘

‘‘That item corrupted my brother. It gave him a taste of power, which is why I wanted it as far as possible from any of you. Especially from you’‘

Bruce stopped ‘’I’m sorry. We’ll stop Ultron, all of us. Together, okay?’’

‘‘Okay’‘


	3. Thiassi's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> space date

Bruce Banner had always loved space. He loved learning about stars, planets and all the celestial bodies surrounding both. He had loved staying up as a child, blocking out the screams of his father as he spent another night drinking way too much, instead covering himself in a blanket and staring for hours on end at the starry sky.

That all changed after Sakaar. The void that filled spaces of memory in his head caused by the two years he was the Hulk, made the idea of being back there fucking awful.

and yet here he was, because he’s a fucking sucker for Thor’s pretty eyes.

‘‘Is this safe?’‘ He asked Thor.

‘‘Of course! As long as we stay inside this air bubble Stark made we should have no problems’‘

It was nauseating to be back in space but they weren’t that far from Earth and being next to Thor made him feel safer.

‘‘Where are we?’‘ He asked, his hands hovering over the cold asteroid rock they were sitting on.

‘‘Thiassis eyes!’‘ Thor said, pointing to the sky, where two extremely bright stars shone.

‘‘Woah’‘

Thor grinned ‘’Impressive, right?’’

It was but he had never heard the name ‘’Thiassi’s eyes before’’

‘‘Is there a story behind that name?’‘ He asked, scooting closer to Thor. Space was cold but Thor was still… well Thor.

‘‘I wasn’t there myself but… Loki and my father defeated the giant Thiassus, who was said to have eyes more beautiful than the soul of Byleiptr and after Odin plucked his eyes out he threw them into the heavens!’‘

Dark but strangely comforting with the way Thor said it, with a happiness and admiration for all parties involved.

He yawned, there was something about being in the vacuum of space but still feeling happy and comfortable enough to be falling asleep on a fucking asteroid.

Thor chuckled, putting his arm around Bruce and pulling him closer.

‘‘You’re tired, Banner’‘

‘‘I told you to call me Bruce’‘ He muttered, leaning his head on Thor’s shoulder.

‘‘You’re tired, Bruce‘’ He said, smiling softly.

‘‘I’m fine… tell me more… please?’‘

He pointed at a large cluster of stars on the other side of the sky ‘’That’s the Nova Nocta…’’


	4. ant-man and the wasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott lang meets thor and bruce banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR ANT-MAN AND THE WASP

‘‘Lang, this is Doctor Bruce Banner and Thor’‘ Tony Stark said, introducing Scott to the two figures in front of him.

He was about to open his mouth when Bruce Banner interrupted him ‘’Is it true you went to the quantum realm?’’ He asked, almost yelling in Scott’s face.

‘‘I uh-’‘

‘‘Because like that’s science we’ve never seen before! Quantum mechanics?! That have a direct connection to the way we look at time and space AND YOU WENT THERE?!’‘

Scott smiled awkwardly ‘’Y-yeah! It can be fucking terrifying…’’

Bruce’s face fell ‘’Wait, really?’’

He nodded ‘’Oh yeah… you’re travelling through fields of fragments and particles everything getting smaller and smaller by the second, with no idea of where you are or whats happening… it’s terrifying.’’

The doctor fell silent.

Scott grinned his usual goofy smile that he sometimes gave Cassie when things got too serious ‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Banner. I’m Scott Lang’’ He said extending his hand. 

Bruce took it shaking it firmly ‘’It’s a pleasure indeed’’

The figure next to Bruce smiled at him ‘’Banner can just get excited, I personally think it’s quite adorable’’

Scott watched as Bruce’s face flushed. He looked up at the way taller figure and could feel his jaw drop.

That man was fucking gorgeous, holy fuck.

‘‘Scott’‘ He said, offering his hand.

The hot man took his hand and almost turned him into an ant smoothie ‘’I am Thor! God of Thunder! It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Scott’’

Even his voice was hot.

‘‘It is… very nice to meet you, T-thor’‘

He glanced down and he saw something that surprised him but made him long for Hope more than ever.

Thor and Bruce’s hands were intertwined, mostly hidden by the folds of Thor’s cape and Bruce’s heavy coat but visible nonetheless.

He grinned. He was going to get Hope back. He was going to save her, Hank and Janet and he was going to do it as an Avenger.

‘‘Let’s get our friends back’‘ He said, turning to face a smiling Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop requests/prompts!
> 
> and as always likes n kudos are highly appreciated!!!


End file.
